


Home is Ahead

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Mpreg, Or not, Post-Canon, Smut, bagginshield, if mpreg bothers you, lots of fluff, you can just imagine the babies were adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hallo! I hope you'll like my new little one shot series. I was uber bored, and to avoid writing a school paper I started writing this fluffy smut. I don't know what happen. I just started thinking, "hey, what if Thorin abdicated the throne and went with Bilbo to the Shire?" And then; "WHAT IF THEY HAD TWIN BABIES!?"<br/>So this happened.</p><p>I hope you'll like it! I had a bit of fun writing it and couldn't wait to share it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home is Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! I hope you'll like my new little one shot series. I was uber bored, and to avoid writing a school paper I started writing this fluffy smut. I don't know what happen. I just started thinking, "hey, what if Thorin abdicated the throne and went with Bilbo to the Shire?" And then; "WHAT IF THEY HAD TWIN BABIES!?"  
> So this happened.
> 
> I hope you'll like it! I had a bit of fun writing it and couldn't wait to share it.

Bilbo hummed lowly to himself, pulling up the sleeves of his shirt as he stuck his hands in the sink water. Whistling a jaunty tune he couldn't ever forget, he grabbed onto a dishcloth, scrubbing away the remainder of crumbs and jam from the last meal.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" He sang underneath his breath, chuckling as the memories came surfacing back up to him.

He still thought of that night with incredible fondness, along with the many nights and days afterwards, surrounded by his dearest friends. Whenever they came to visit, they alway made a point of singing that particular song. Bofur was always the main instigator, the troublemaker that he was, and it only took half a second for the rest of the company to join in.The singing of it used to make him uncomfortable, but within recent years, it had become something of tradition. Whenever Bofur cajoled over blunting knives he rolled his eyes and sighed, exasperation creeping in, especially when the twins joined in, bouncing up and down, trying their hardest to be a part of the excitement. These dwarves were going to make dangerous adventurers out of his children, but he couldn't say he really minded, considering they were half-dwarf, it was only expected.

When Kíli visited with Tauriel, they had gifted Bilbo's children with a stock of bows and arrows, insisting that the twins learned how to properly shoot. Then the couple had gotten into an argument over who was the better shot, then proceeded to have a contest, which Tauriel won, much to Kíli's disappointment. Nori had spent an hour explaining to the little ones the usefulness of poisons, insisting that there wasn't anything wrong with sneaky behavior when Dwalin scowled at him. Then those two had been caught stealing cookies before dawn with the twins, all still in their nightclothes with crumbs on their faces, freezing in Bilbo's pantry when the hobbit walked in and scowled at them. Fíli was hardly able to visit, being a king and all, but during his last he had given the young kits a set of knives, which Bilbo immediately confiscated.Bofur had kept the twins up hours past their bedtime with his wild stories, and the next day everyone except Bilbo had dozed off into their first breakfasts, second breakfasts and luncheons. He had sent them all to bed before supper then, admonishing Bofur for keeping his children from getting a good night's sleep. When Balin came to visit, the twins were always on their best behavior. The old dwarf knew exactly how to trick them into eating all their greens, sending a merry wink at Bilbo when he did. Bifur spoiled the twins senseless, always toting several new toys for them. They didn't really seem to notice the axe protruding from his head, and when the dwarf dozed off, the babes always put flowers in his beard. He tended to shake them out of his beard over the kits, laughing as the kits giggled. Oin visited sparingly, and the kits weren't exactly sure what to make of him, but the mischievous babes seemed to get into even more trouble with him around. The summer previous, Gloin had came with Gimli and his wife. The twins were instantly taken with the dwarf family, and followed them around constantly. Bombur visited when he could, always with parcels full of puddings and candies that despite the surplus amount , only lasted a couple of days, mostly thanks to Thorin. Out of all the dwarves though the most pleasant visits were with Dori and Ori, and that was mostly because they were the most civilized. The visits with the two brothers were always on the quieter side, and the twins had contented themselves with sitting next to Ori as he drew.

 

Bilbo could see the two babes from where he stood, napping in the afternoon sun underneath the oak tree in his backyard, jet curls entwining as their heads bowed together, small baby hands clutching onto each other.

Thankfully, Thorin had taken a day off of from working at the forge, and spent it with the little tykes instead. All day long his husband and their children had run around the garden, laughter trickling its warm sounds into all corners of Bag-End. Obviously, the constant playtime had worn the twins out, something Bilbo was grateful for.

Bilbo was glad for his life now, and he wouldn't have done anything to change it. His greatest adventure was his meeting Thorin, everything else was just an extra benefit, depending on how you looked at his journey to Erebor. Bilbo had wept for hours when Thorin had announced he was forsaking his throne. The dwarf had worked so hard to reclaim it, he had given up a multitude of things for it, his own life was almost among them. Thorin had smiled though, and he had wept as well. He insisted the throne was never meant to be his, the gold-lust was too strong, and he would not put the ones he loved at risk ever again. The dwarf had kissed him then, slowly and softly, mouth warm and tender as he worked his lips against Bilbo's.

It had been decided that it was best Thorin abdicated his throne, but it his own decision to leave Erebor altogether. He left with Bilbo, much to no one's surprise. Apparently mithril was often and engagement gift from dwarf lords to their potential spouses, and Bilbo did accept it after all.

They married in Hobbiton, under an arch of red tulips and forget-me-nots. They stood with crows of flowers in their hair, marching in their simple white clothing and bare feet. The wedding was incredible, but Bilbo would alway think more fondly of the night itself. Instead of bedding each other, like most had expected, they'd laughed and fallen asleep. The wedding was exhausting, but Bilbo's favorite part was getting ready for bed with his husband and falling asleep in Thorin's arms.

A warm hand rested on Bilbo's waist, and the hobbit yelped in surprise, tensing up. From behind him, Thorin chuckled, his warm breath hitting the back of Bilbo's neck. Thorin grabbed onto his marriage braid, pulling it behind his left ear, trailing the thick digits across the pointed tip. Bilbo shivered from the touch, ignoring the burning feeling in his stomach, scowling at the dishes he washed instead. Behind him, Thorin chuckled again, wrapping his arms around Bilbo's middle.

"Thorin. What're you doing?" Bilbo asked, biting his lip as Thorin trailed his nose over Bilbo's neck, licking the shell of his ear. Bilbo shivered again, and the flame licked at his belly, warming him with the familiar tendrils of desire. "Thorin…"  
Thorin only grumbled and pressed himself against Bilbo, something decidedly firm brushing up against his bum. It wasn't fully erect yet, just hard enough to be aroused and felt by anyone who came into contact with it. Bilbo gasped, and he braced his hands against the counter.

"Ghivashel." Thorin whispered, voice warm and low, making Bilbo's stomach clench with desire. Thorin rubbed his hardness over Bilbo's bum, moaning lowly in his ear.

"T-Thorin, now is not the time." Bilbo protested, even though he could already feel his body responding in kind. He leaned into Thorin, a low groan working out of his lips. Thorin chuckled again, and licked Bilbo's ear, nibbling and tugging gently on the pointy tip.  
"You like it don't you?" Thorin murmured. "You said now is not the time. But already I know how hard you're getting Bilbo."

Thorin rutted against him, and Bilbo gasped.

"I—oh! I can't help it." He groaned. "Y-you feel so good."

Thorin rolled his hips forward, and Bilbo rocked back into them, garnering a low growl from the dwarf. Thorin trailed a hand down Bilbo's stomach, cupping Bilbo's cock through the cloth.

"Burglar…" Thorin growled low into his ear, and Bilbo gave a sharp cry of arousal, clapping his hand over his own mouth for fear of waking up the children. He turned around and looked up into Thorin's eyes, which were heavily lidded and dark, the pupils blown and eating up the superb blue.

"Can you walk?" Bilbo asked, resting a hand on his husband's chest. Thorin smiled slowly and nodded, dark eyelashes fluttering a bit as he looked up at Bilbo from underneath them. "Good." Bilbo said, taking a deep breath. He leant up so his mouth hovered right over Thorin's ear, so he would hear exactly what it was Bilbo had to say. He definitely was not welcome to the idea of being misheard. "Because I want you to fuck me into the mattress of our bedroom right now."

Thorin grinned and grabbed onto Bilbo's hand, all but dragging them into their bedroom, warm laughs pouring out of his mouth every time Bilbo giggled in excitement. Bilbo pressed him against the bedroom door, rising up on his toes to kiss his love, tangling his fingers in the long jet locks. Thorin's tongue darted out of his mouth, plundering Bilbo's as if searching for gold, mapping out every centimeter, acting as though he hadn't ever kissed him before this. Bilbo rolled his hips against Thorin, the dwarf stumbled against the door, pulling on the knob and the couple fell into the room, laughing again. Bilbo pushed Thorin into the bed, straddling the dwarf.

Thorin laughed from underneath him, chest quivering in amusement as his hobbit plastered kisses over his neck and throat, hands sliding up underneath Thorin's tunic. "I thought I was me who was supposed to be doing the fucking?" Thorin said, raising an eyebrow and Bilbo ran his hands over Thorin's warm furred chest. Bilbo didn't respond verbally, he only nipped at Thorin's throat as he slid his hands down his husband's toned stomach.

Eagerly, Bilbo ripped Thorin's tunic and undershirt off and threw them behind him, landing Yavanna knows where. Thorin looked up at him with amused eyes, running his hands over Bilbo's back as the hobbit focused on the task set below him. Bilbo groaned at the sight of Thorin's exposed chest, and greedily licked it, cutting off the chuckling with a low gasp. With an annoyed huff, Bilbo's hands flew to his own shirt, eagerly undoing the buttons and dropping it off to the side somewhere, not caring about the wrinkles that would doubtlessly surface later.

Thorin ran his hands down Bilbo's soft belly, making the hobbit gasp at the soft caress. Hobbit bellies were one of the most sensitive parts on their bodies, and Thorin liked to mike good use of it. Bilbo rolled off of Thorin and reached for the bedside table, grabbing a bottle of oil. He crawled back over to Thorin, waving it and grinning.

Thorin reclined on his back, raising an eyebrow again. "And what's that for?" He asked, amused.

Bilbo quickly tore off his pants, and then Thorin's, straddling the dwarf again and shoving the bottle into his chest. Smirking, he looked down at Thorin's fully erect cock, pointing directly at him.

"What do you think?" He murmured, licking Thorin's neck and running a finger along a pulsing vein on his cock. Thorin gave a choked sound and glared at Bilbo, dripping the oil from the bottle onto his fingers.

He flipped the hobbit over, hovering over as he slowly pressed a finger inside Bilbo's hole. Bilbo gasped and clenched around it, biting his lip as he rocked his hips against Thorin's finger.

"More!" He moaned, rolling his hips, closing his eyes as he hungered. Thorin chuckled darkly above him and pressed another finger inside, making Bilbo groan at the wonderful burn. He sucked in a breath and gasped out as a third finger was presented, fingers pressing in further, searching for something. Bilbo lifted a leg up, foot over Thorin's shoulder to give him better leverage, keening in pleasure, arching his back as Thorin's fingers brushed against something inside of him, stars lighting up the sky as he closed his eyes.

"S-shit!" He cursed, opening his eyes and meeting Thorin's eyes. "Yes! Yes, Thorin! You are beautiful. Oh, you are so beautiful."

Thorin groaned at the words. "Bilbo… I have to have you. I cannot go on like this…"

"Yes! Do it, Thorin! I want—" he gave a cry of pleasure as Thorin's fingers rubbed against his special spot again.

Thorin's eyes were dark and intensely focused, unwavering from their trained position on Bilbo's face. His dark hair fell in long tresses, trailing over his face, partially obscuring the view of that beautiful face. "Yes, ghivashel. Tell me. Tell me what you want."

"You! Thorin please! Take me! Do it now!"

Thorin growled, and lathered his cock in oil, already a deep red, angry and intent on claiming his husband. Thorin placed his hands on either side of Bilbo's head, and kissed the foot on his shoulder, shuddering as he slowly entered his hobbit. Bilbo cursed as Thorin entered him, a low moan erupting from his mouth rather helplessly. Thorin moaned as he buried himself in Bilbo, swearing and sweating. He looked at Bilbo, his dark hair framing over both of their faces.

"Bilbo. You are perfect. So warm… so tight." He shook as he slowly pulled himself out, leaving Bilbo aching for the feeling of him. Thorin broke through again, and both cried out, their moans intermingling to create a beautiful and erotic sound.

"Oh Thorin." Bilbo whimpered, lifting his hips into Thorin's thrusts, rocking back in response. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard."

Thorin snapped his hips forward viciously and Bilbo wailed. "Ah—! Yes! There! Right there!" He clenched himself around Thorin, moaning when Thorin cried out angrily, gasping in the surprise of his pleasure. Bilbo stroked himself with each forward thrust Thorin gave, feeling his stomach clench in anticipation of what was coming for both of them.

"Oh… so close. So close, Thorin."

Thorin thrashed, his thrusts becoming uneven and irregular, leaving Bilbo screaming as his pleasure neared. Their sounds intermingled, and the sweat pooled together with each slide of their bodies. "Bilbo. I love you. You are everything to me. Ghivashel— you…"

Bilbo came then, his cock spewing out over his belly. "Thorin!" He yelled, entire body clenching as Thorin's cock pressed firmly against his prostate. His entire body throbbed with the beauty of his organ, pleasure cultivating all of his senses, stars dancing behind his eyelids. He moaned Thorin's secret and true dwarfish name as Thorin came immediately afterwards, his husband's seed filling him to the brim.

Thorin slowly pulled out of him, gasping as he rolled over onto his side. Bilbo rolled over to face him, and both breathed in heavily, staring at each other as the warm afternoon sun danced over their skin, bathing them in a golden glow. Thorin's hand lifted to caress Bilbo's face, and Bilbo slowly scooted closer to his husband, breathing in his divine musk. Metal, oak, spice and something else. Something altogether Thorin. Bilbo kissed him, letting his mouth linger over Thorin's, murmuring promises of love against it.

They laid like that for a while, just gazing at each other, smiling, laughing and kissing at random intervals. Bilbo sat up and crawled out of bed, tilting his head towards the bathroom door.

"I'd say we've got another hour or so until the twins wake for supper." Bilbo said, grinning when Thorin dazedly looked up at him. "And I think a bath would be lovely right now."

Thorin nodded, yawning and blinking as he visibly struggled to stay awake.  
Bilbo grabbed his husband's hand and tilted his head. "Would you care to join me?" There was an invitation in that, and Bilbo couldn't help but laugh when Thorin perked up, eagerly walking towards the bathroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm going to write some sequels to this, so let me know if you have an requests for it! It's going be a series that can be read altogether or just as one shots. So if you have any headcanons or ideas of what should happen, let me know. 
> 
> I already have some kooky ideas brewing for two more chapters, but I would love to add more!


End file.
